The Light Years Between Us
by MarvelledCassini
Summary: Lynet Price is dragged midway through her research to The Realm of The Aesir where she finds herself unwittingly falling in love with The God of Mischief. Following are a chain of events that cause her and her prince to fight to stay together and force them to perform an ancient ritual of unspeakable danger: The Ascending.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I'll have an Irish Crème Latte.", said Amy. Beside her sat Rose who was hyperventilating about her job interview.

"Give it a rest Rose.", I said trying to calm Rose down.

"I can't and it's not like you seem very relaxed.", Rose snapped.

"Well , you only have an interview, and there will be plenty of other job interviews. But me? I have only one chance to prove my theory on Cosmic Microwave Background.", I said defending myself.

"Guys do you mind talking a little quietly?", April asked sipping her espresso whilst reading The Law Machine.

I just went back to studying my cosmic ray detector and Rose got up , declared she was getting late and then left for her interview.

"Okay, so I'm going to run now.", April said , getting up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the University?", Amy asked.

"Not now I've taken the afternoon classes this semester.", replied April.

"See you later.", I said, still glued to my ray detector as April got out of the coffee house.

That's when I saw it.

"Hey Amy? You might want to take a look at this." I said pointing to the ray detector screen in my hand.

"Oh my god.", she said.

"I know. I haven't seen these kind of anisotropies ever before.", I said. This was really confusing. The last time I saw disrupted isotropies like these was when...

"You don't think it's him now do you?", I asked anxiously.

"There's only one way to find out. The last time he came here you told me you took down the anisotropy readings in your notebook remember?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, let's see if those readings match these.", I said as I reached into my handbag to search for my notebook.

Only, I couldn't feel it.

I showed Amy a face flushed with horror.

"It must be in the lab.", she said flatly not at all looking scared.

We tried driving as fast as we could back to the lab.

It did take some time though since our lab wasn't located in the city, it was sort of in the outskirts.

Once we reached I ran to the desks and threw around everything searching for the notebook. I'm not exactly the type of person who keeps their workplace neat and tidy. The lab is always in a mess with heaps of paper, fragments of lab equipment, soda cans, pizza boxes and other junk lying around. It's not like we don't clean the lab. We do clean it. Just not as often as we should.

I panicked as I frantically rustled through my papers and equipment, searching for my notebook.

"Where did I keep it?", I said sounding frustrated.

"Found it!", shouted Amy, holding my small leather bound notebook in her hand.

"Oh thank God", I said, relieved.

I opened it and searched through the pages for the readings. Once I found them I compared today's readings with the ones in the notebook.

"Hmm that's odd, today's readings seem to be much higher." I said to Amy.

"How is that possible?" She asked looking just as confused as I was.

We spent the rest of the day trying to find out the cause for the abnormally high readings. Isotropies in the cosmic microwave background had never been so disrupted.

Not even the last time Thor came to visit. Which is not very often too. He keeps telling me he can't visit very often now that Odin's no more and he has become king. I would obviously understand but I'd just act like I'm mad at him and it would make him so upset!

I know it sounds kind of cruel but Thor and I have this sort of brother-sister relationship and we can never stay mad at each other for long or be serious around each other. All these thoughts reminded me that I missed him. Oh well, it's not like I can call him whenever I want right?

It was late in the evening. I was writing notes when I noticed the electromagnetic wave index installed in the laboratory was fluctuating vigorously.

"Yup, it's definitely him." Amy said looking bored.

"Now he remembers me.", I said flatly.

*THUD!*

A loud thunder roared and it started raining out of nowhere.

And another loud *THUD!*

I ran out to see a blinding blue light and sure enough there stood The Mighty Thor. Amy had seen this for the first time even though I told her all about how it would happen. I was overjoyed to see Thor after such a long time and through the rain I could see him smiling at me.

I ran up to him and we hugged each other.

"Can you make the rain stop now?", Amy asked.

Thor slowly let go of me and peeked from behind my shoulders at Amy. With all the excitement, he hadn't noticed her standing there drenched.

"Oh yes of course. Sorry about that. ", he said.

He raised Mjolnir and somehow stopped the rain.

"So are we expecting some sort of alien invasion or something? Because that's the reason why you usually come down here.", I said sarcastically.

Thor let out a loud laugh and looked at me fondly.

"No, not this time. The nine realms are nearly at peace and it is a time of celebration in Asgard. As promised, I've come to take you there for a visit.", he replied.

"Now? But I'm in the middle of my research. I don't want to drop it, I'll lose the continuity!", I said.

"Your research can wait. It is not often that the realms are all at peace. I do not wish to put you in any kind of danger. This is the most suited time for a visit.", Thor declared.

Meanwhile, Amy had already gone inside and was fiddling with the computers.

"She's probably playing Minecraft.", I said looking at her form outside.

"Is she a friend?", Thor asked. Even though Amy knew about Thor, since I told her everything, he had never met her before.

"Yeah, Best friend, coworker, and research assistant.", I answered.

"Well I must say, she is quite fetching.", Thor smirked and I just hit him playfully.

"Can I bring her along?", I asked.

"If she is willing to come."

"Oh I'm sure she will be."

I quickly barged into the lab and began shutting down all the systems.

"Why are you switching everything off? I thought I'll carry on with the research when you're gone.", Amy asked , sounding confused.

"I'm not going alone, you're coming with me! We're going to Asgard. Now. So get the keys, we'll lock up this place.", I replied.

"I was hoping you would say that, because seriously Lynet, you told me all about Thor and how he would come visit and all but you never mentioned to me before about how extremely unbelievably good looking he is!" She exclaimed.

"Umm that's because he's like a brother to me and I think it's gross for me to see him that way." I replied.

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Price, how can you keep a guy like that as your brother?!" She asked calling me by my last name.

"It just means there's something wrong in here." She said patting my head

"Anyway at least I don't have any competition." She joked.

"You consider me as competition? Wow thank you Amy, I'm deeply flattered!" I chuckled and she joined in too.

We closed the lab and went outside.

"Okay Thor, we can leave now." I said to Thor who was looking at our security systems like how one would look at an extremely confusing history book with a lot of dates and names. I just made that comparison because I don't like reading history.

"Hold on", he said and then dramatically looked towards the sky before yelling , "Heimdall when you're ready."

A bright column of light extended from the sky and fixated itself on the ground and within seconds the three of us disappeared with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew a journey to a different realm in a different dimension could be so exhausting? Thor always seems fine when he reaches Earth. But then again he isn't just a normal human being like us. Still I didn't think it would put me and Amy into such a long sleep. We had slept through an entire day! We've never been this hungover before.

"I'm starving, Price!" Amy exclaimed as she clenched her stomach.

"Obviously you didn't eat anything for an entire day." I told her. I was starving too and the growling noises our stomachs were making was freaking us both out. The room we were staying in was so enormous that I'd have to take more than 12 steps to just reach the front door, and my steps weren't very short either. It was beautifully furnished with two separate, spacious beds for me and Amy.

"Shall I bring something for you both to eat, then?" A voice said from behind where I was standing and I shrieked in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" The woman exclaimed looking worried.

"It's alright, I didn't see you in the room when we first got here." I told her.

"Yes well, once you and Lady Saunders were given their chambers, the King ordered me to stay in it at all times except during the night and tend to whatever you both needed." She said politely addressing Amy by her last name.

"Wait, did you just called me Lady Saunders?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." The woman replied, slightly giggling.

I just threw a pillow at Amy to shut her up and then looked at the woman again and asked "What's your name? What do I call you?"

"It's Brenda my lady, you can call me Brenda." She said.

"Okay, so Brenda do you think you can do something about our hunger?" Amy asked her.

"Yes, do excuse me while I go bring something to eat for both of you." She said and bowed before leaving.

"She bowed!" Amy exclaimed and I just rolled my eyes. We both freshened up and got ourselves ready before Brenda came back.

She entered the room holding two trays and I could see how she was struggling with them.

"Here let me help you." I said and took one of them from her.

"Thank you my lady." She said, as I walked towards Amy with the tray and handed it to her.

"What about you?" She asked and I pointed to the other tray Brenda was holding.

"Is there anything else you would require? I will be going now to get your gowns and I can bring something else if you please." Brenda said.

I looked at the tray. The contents on it would be enough to eat for an entire week.

"Uhh no I don't think so." I said and she excused herself and walked away.

I'm kind of glad she wasn't there to watch Amy and I eat. If she was then I can't even imagine how taken aback she would be by the way we hogged the food she brought us.

Once we were done we set the trays aside and waited for Brenda to return with the 'gowns' she told me she'd bring for us to wear.

Although I didn't like the idea of gowns I was still a little relieved to change out of my jeans and shirt.

Amy and I got out of the bathroom at the same time and then we looked at each other for a moment. It wasn't long before we burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you should look at yourself!" Amy said as she threw her head back laughing.

"Oh look who's talking!" I said playfully sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms in front of me.

"Are these what women normally wear here? I mean it doesn't even look casual, it's so heavy and bright and shimmery." Amy said looking at Brenda.

"No this is not what women wear casually. You're wearing these gowns for a purpose. Today's the day of the celebratory feast His Majesty has arranged to celebrate his victory of bringing peace to all the nine realms." She replied.

"So he ordered me to make these gowns. However they don't look as extravagant as I planned on making them due to the short span of time." She continued with a disappointed look.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't be able to walk if it were more extravagant than it already is." Amy said making quotation marks in the air when she said the word 'extravagant'.

"They're beautiful Brenda, really, thank you very much." I said.

"Anytime my lady." She said smiling brightly.

"It's best you wear these jewels which His Majesty gave as well and get ready as the feast will begin soon. Who do I start with?" She asked holding a beautiful necklace in her hand. I told her to start with Amy. Brenda applied make up, made our hair, and accessorized us with beautiful jewelry before telling us how to get to the place where the feast was happening. Once we were ready we left the room and walked towards the Royal Gardens which is where the feast was taking place.

We reached the entrance to the gardens and we walked towards where Thor was standing.

The people looked at us like they knew we were not from around here but each was nice enough to smile at us brightly or wish us a 'Good Evening'.

Thor noticed us and complimented us about how we looked although I wasn't an idiot to not take note that he couldn't take his eyes off Amy.

He then told us about how he could escort any one of us to the feast and asked us which one of us is coming with him. I told Amy to go with him.

I mean I knew it's what she wanted.

But she was just too nice and kept asking me if I was sure about this and I told her I was. They both left and I winked at Amy as she walked alongside Thor and she just rolled her eyes. I was standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do once they left and I began cursing myself for not asking Thor who would escort me, when someone walked up to me and bowed. The first thing I noticed about him was how tall he was. He was taller than me by a lot. Then I noticed how exceptionally good looking he is. He had very sharp features. His jawbone looked like it had been chiseled making his jawlines look perfect. His eyes were a clear, piercing green. Stop it Lynet. Focus.

"Evening miss, you look lost! Shall I escort you?" He asked with a wide, charming smile.

"Umm okay. And you are?" I asked.

"Oh yes, how rude, I am Loki. Brother of Thor."


End file.
